kisekae_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Voorhees
"Shhh Ha Ha Ha." -Alexa "Yeah Yeah, just remember I'm One of a Kind." - Alexa '' Biography Alexis is effectively a clone of Jason Voorhees. She was made in an attempt to make a Super Soldier in order to take down the enemies of Maximus Law. The end result created an Undead "daughter" of one Jason Voorhees. After her creation she was hoisted into the Superpowered Wrestling league of FDC where she won the title from Archangel within one years of debuting. Soon after which she was demanded to drop the title to a neo nazi known as Bellman though she went out and won the match as an obvious showing of refusal. It was then that Maximus Law himself began doing everything he could to get the championship away from the Undead Spawn of Jason even placing her in death matches. The constant attempts of screwing Alexis out of the Championship continued for eight years from Maximus Law but in turn it gave the Undead woman an undefeated streak spanning eight years and a title reign that continued to span even after the FDC company went under. However; midway through her tenure with the FDC company that she started her guild known as The Rafterz. Now one of the most prominent guilds in the history of FDC it's been a target of aggression for the followers of Maximus Law, because The Rafterz have defeated Maximus and his followers in the war for FDC time and again. Personality Alexis is usually calm and able to keep her cool this is usually due to being undead, although she can loose her temper just as easily as she can remain calm and go into a violent mood which can cause destruction to the point of death or she can become depressed to the point she begins beating up her legs with her fists. Her favorite activities usually include wrestling to the point she can come up with new moves, strategies, and facts on the fly, paranormal investigation which she loves just as much as wrestling to the point she started an internet show for it which now is how she makes most of her income, watching anime, listening to CreepyPastas, and looking at Fan Ships, her favorites usually being in the Zombie x Human category. She also enjoys to watch early 2000s cartoons as well as old cartoons from the 1960s to the 1990s even some from the classic era of animation. She also enjoys to play Platform Games such as Jak 2. Furthermore; she enjoys to spend time alone practicing her magic and making new paranormal investigation gadgets with the help of either Brandy Ro Morgan or her Demon. Her sense of humor is hard to pin down as she will laugh at memes and morbid jokes the alike if she understands them. Most of what she enjoys to eat and majority of her favorite foods are meat some even human flesh while she mostly enjoys to eat animal flesh. The rest of her personality is unknown. Physical Traits * Undead Physiology - Due to being a clone of Jason Voorhees she is effectively a Class R Zombie. * Immortality - Due to being made and in essence born into undeath she is physically incapable of dying. * Zombification - Due to being a Type of Undead she is capable of infecting others through way of biting / scratching as well as storing a victim in her personal domain for thirteen minutes or more plus through Plague Magic. '''Superpowers' * Portal Magic - Due to being injected with a tremendous amount of magical energy she can use different types of Magic this being one of them. Which she uses to great effect as well as it gives her own Personal Domain which she can store and summon objects items or individuals at will. *Plague Magic - Another form of magic she can use due to the amounts of magical energy provided in her body she can easily use this form of witchcraft to manifest the zombifying disease in her into ergokinetic blasts that can zombify anyone who isn't immune to it. *Zombie Manipulation - She can telepathically control anyone or anything she zombifies. *Super Strength - Due to being a Zombie especially a Class R her strength is far greater than an ordinary humans. *Super Speed - She has above average speed due to her being crafted to be a Super Solider. *Superhuman Durability - Due to being Undead she can tremendous amounts of damage to every part of her body. Relationships Brandy Ro Morgan Brandy Ro Morgan is her adopted twin brother and her best friend out of all her guildmates she considers him to be the most trustworthy; and the best fighter in the guild other than herself. Though usually they have a Rick and Morty like relationship. Eric Young Eric is her adopted younger sister / brother whom she trusts the most and her go to person for advice. Ryusuke ''' Ryusuke is her oldest friend and adopted elder brother they have won several tag team championships together on FDC; in several different categories. '''Her Demon Her pet Demon is so close to her some speculate they are lovers if they know the relationship between the two then they know just how close they really are. Other than her affection for the demon their relationship works like a BDSM mixed with a Rick and Morty relationship. Adopted Kids She loves her adopted kids as if they were her own flesh and blood. Trivia * Jason Voorhees was chosen to be cloned because he is a near perfect killing machine in the eyes of FDC. * After FDC had went under she went on to win the Scorn Wrestling Belt and the FDC Reborn Championship for both Superpowered Wrestling and Dueling. * Her ace card is The Magician of Black Chaos. * Her finishing move is named the Lexiplex although its a Teardrop Suplex through a Portal and down two stories. * Her fans call themselves the Lexination. * She is the only FDC wrestler to have ever pinned Maximus Law on numerous occasions especially at FDCMania. * She has six adopted children three sons and three daughters. * She has her guild emblem tattoo on her tight buttcheek. * She has had her Demon for about five years and he acts as a father figure to her children when he's awake or around. * Her horde of Zombified victims only has around 600 though she has defeated over 2100 meaning unlike her father Jason she tries to avoid killing others and prefers to beat them one two three. * Her entrance music is titled Metalbed. * Although the Lexyplex is her finisher it is the Frog Splash that usually follows that is her most popular move in her arsenal as it gets the biggest Pop. * Although she does shows for Dueling and Superpowered Wrestling / Normal Wrestling her primary occupation is Paranormal Investigation and managing her Guild. * Although Class R is her primary classification on the Zombie Scale her habits, origin, and powers make her a Class F, Class P, and Class C as well. *Although she does eat human and animal flesh her favorite foods are Pizza Rolls / Chicken Sandwiches / Cheeseburgers / Pickles.